deptfordmicefandomcom-20200216-history
Audrey Brown
Audrey Scuttle (formerly Audrey Brown) is the main protagonist of The Deptford Mice Trilogy. She is the daughter of Albert and Gwen Brown, and the sister of Arthur Brown. She was born on the 2nd of January in the Skirtings. Appearance Audrey's features are delicate, and have been described as elfin. She has large brown eyes and a long nose tapering down to a tiny mouth. Usually she has a pink ribbon tied into her hair in such a way that it appears to be sprouting like a plant. As a child, Audrey enjoyed dressing in lace and especially loved a pair of silver bells which Twit had given her. Since becoming the Starwife, however, she has stopped wearing these things. Personality Audrey is very headstrong but also very brave and courageous. She has a fiery personality, and is often outspoken. Role in The Dark Portal Audrey's story really began when she was given The Anti-Cat Charm by The Green Mouse himself. This led her into the sewers where she confronted Jupiter at his altar. She threw the mousebrass at the evil cat god and he was sent to his doom. Role in The Crystal Prison Later, she was forced by the Starwife to accompany the rat Madame Akkikuyu to Fennywolde. After Hodge, Young Whortle and Jenkin were mysteriously murdered, the fieldmice pointed their fingers at Audrey, thinking that she had killed them. They were convinced she was a witch and were about to hang her, but Twit invoked the Gallow's Law and married her in order to save her. Role in The Final Reckoning Audrey then returned to the Skirtings, leaving her husband behind. When the Starwife came to the Skirtings, she chose Audrey to succeed her. This was a destiny that the mouse refused at first, tossing the silver acorn pendant down the cellar steps in anger. After the Starwife had died and her body was burned in a pyre, Audrey found a snowdrop flower in the ashes. It was this she used to defeat the spirit of Jupiter once and for all. Then, after digging through the cellar, she found the silver acorn and took it up to the observatory hill to become the new Starwife and reigned for ten years. However, when black squirrels arrived in Greenwich, she was ousted from office by the mysterious squirrelmaid Morella. What became of Audrey after that is currently unknown. Relationships Arthur Brown Audrey is very close to her brother, although they are quite different, and at times he will call her out for her rude behaviour toward others. Arthur offers to accompany her to Fennywolde with Akkikuyu to see that she settles in. When she is falsely accused of witchcraft there, he (alongside Mr. Woodruffe and Twit) is very vocal in preventing her from being hanged. Piccadilly When Audrey and Piccadilly first encountered each other in the sewers of Deptford, it proved to be a very awkward meeting. He was forced to explain to her that he had escaped with his life from Jupiter and Morgan whilst her father did not survive. As Audrey did not believe her father to be dead at the time, she refused to believe what Piccadilly was telling her and called him a coward. Eventually, however, Audrey regretted her treatment of Piccadilly and grew to love him. He had always loved her from the very beginning, though neither could ever bring themselves to admit their feelings for one another. Gallery FirstAudrey.GIF AudreyStarwife.PNG Audrey.png TheFortuneTeller.jpg TheDarkPortalchapter.jpg ADraughtOfStarlight.jpg TheHallOfCornchapter.jpg TwitAudrey.jpg AudreyStarwife.jpg AudreyStarwife3.jpg Audreyposter.png Category:Mice Category:Starwives Category:The Dark Portal characters Category:The Crystal Prison characters Category:The Final Reckoning characters Category:The Deptford Mice Almanack characters Category:Protagonists Category:House mice